Los hermanos Holmes
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Muchos pensaban que los hermanos Holmes sólo eran dos, Mycroft y Sherlock, pero aquella burda teoría se viene abajo cuando el hermano mayor de ambos hombres aparece, argumentando que deben volver a la mansión Holmes a hacer una visita a su madre, junto con sus novios — Johnlock & Mystrade.
1. El hermano mayor de los Holmes

"**Los hermanos Holmes"**

* * *

Muchos pensaban que los hermanos Holmes sólo eran dos, Mycroft y Sherlock, pero aquella burda teoría se viene abajo cuando el hermano mayor de ambos hombres aparece, argumentando que deben volver a la mansión Holmes a hacer una visita a su madre, junto con sus novios — Johnlock & Mystrade.

_**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Conan Doyle, incluso el nombre de Sherrinford. La serie tampoco me pertenece, si lo fuera las imágenes de Benedict y Martin que salieron serían por la boda de Sherlock y John~**_

* * *

_Fanfiction dedicado a mi querido Moores, que disfruta de mis fics y escribo para ver su dulce sonrisa._

* * *

**I**

_**El hermano mayor de los Holmes,  
el encuentro entre Sherrinford y Lestrade.**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_1328 palabras según Word._

Un hombre de cabello corto, suavemente ondulado con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, el cual era de un suave tono grisáceo, debido a la edad, suspiró mientras miraba el edificio de Scotlandyard.

Su pálida piel contrastaba con la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, mientras sus ojos, de un suave tono café, observaban casi con aburrimiento el paso de la gente, al entrar y salir del lugar.

Su mente podía deducir cada suceso que pasaba, pero intentó no pensar en aquello.

Entró al edificio, pasando por varios sectores, viendo a detenidos y a policías de la prestigiosa institución londinense, para finalmente llegar al área de la policía de homicidios.

Se acercó, a lo que dedujo, era la recepción y habló con su fría voz, apoyando su peso en el bastón de madera negruzca que llevaba, siendo que el mango del bastón era de plata, con una esfera que tenía dibujada finamente un león en su centro.

— Buscó al inspector Lestrade — Sonó su fría voz, sorprendiendo a la chica de recepción, que, por lo que pudo deducir, la noche anterior había terminado con su novio, pero había sido porque ella había engañado al hombre, se veía en sus ojos el arrepentimiento de haber hecho aquello.

Chasqueó la lengua, cortando la lluvia de pensamientos que envolvió su mente y miró a la mujer, esperando su respuesta.

— Es la oficina del fondo. — Señaló la mujer y él asintió, agradeciendo, para comenzar a caminar a la oficina señalada, viendo las letras de pintura escritas en la ventana de la puerta, "_**ID Lestrade**_".

Golpeó con suavidad y escuchó un "adelante", abriendo la puerta con elegancia.

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de cabello gris, que a diferencia de él, supuso que le habían salido muy tempranamente.

— Buenas tardes, inspector Lestrade — Habló con su fría voz, captando la atención del inspector, que estaba ordenando unos papeles de un caso.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Habló dejando los papeles a un lado, junto con el lápiz en la mesa.

— Oh, claro que no, pero le sugeriría, si es que no quiere que todo el mundo se enteré de su clandestina relación, pues obviamente aun no lo dice a su equipo de trabajo, que debería usar un cuello de camisa un poco más elevado, pues son visible los chupetes que trae en su cuello, además no está usando su loción de siempre, sino la de su pareja, por lo que se puede deducir que anoche se quedó en su casa. Por otro lado está el simple detalle de la ropa, pues por lo arrugada que está, es la misma que uso ayer, siendo que una llamada lo tuvo que haber despertado con urgencia y no le dio el tiempo de pasar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, pero no por ello esta triste. Claro que no, por lo que supongo que cuando termine su jornada del día de hoy, que será dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, vendrá su pareja, el hombre que estoy buscando. — Una sonrisa ladina escapo de sus labios al ver lo sorprendido que se mostraba el hombre, casi atónito. — ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Su pareja y el hermano menor de este pueden hacer lo mismo, pero claro, usted ha notado que necesitan un poco más de tiempo, no los escasos diez segundos que pasaron desde que entre en su oficina.

— ¿Q-Quién rayos es usted? — Preguntó aturdidamente Lestrade, observándolo realmente sorprendido y confundido, por todo lo que es ese hombre había dicho de él en sólo un instante.

— Sherrinford Holmes, hermano mayor de Mycroft y Sherlock. — Cortó con su elegante sonrisa, acercándose al escritorio del hombre, apoyando su peso en su fino bastón. — Un placer conocer a la pareja de mi hermanito menor.

— Oh por Dios… ¡¿Son tres?! — Preguntó escandalizado el inspector, al saber que no tenía que lidiar sólo con un cuñado fastidioso como Sherlock, que podía deducir cada cosa que hacía con Mycroft, después de varios minutos claro está, sino que ahora tenía a otro Holmes, que por los miserables minutos que llevaba en su oficina podía deducir todo casi en segundos, lo que significaba que era mucho peor que Mycroft y Sherlock juntos.

— Claro que somos tres, es fácil deducir aquello. Nuestra familia es tradicional con las antiguas costumbres, por lo cual el hijo mayor debía ser el terrateniente de la mansión Holmes y, en vista y considerando, que Mycroft sale constantemente del país y no vive en la mansión, es obvio que existe otro hermano mayor. — Explicó el hombre llamado Sherrinford, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo entero.

— Esto es agotador… — Susurró a penas Lestrade intentado acomodarse en su asiento, observando al hombre, viendo aquellos ojos que parecían ser los mismos que los de Mycroft, sólo que estos eran aún más fríos, si aquel hecho era posible, mientras tenía el mismo cabello que el de Sherlock, sólo que con más canas, debido a la edad, pensó el inspector.

Se veía un poco más corpulento que Sherlock, pero no era peso extra, como en el caso de Mycroft, sino que parecía ser trabajo de ejercicios o algo así, mientras que poseía aquella misma altura y porte de los otros hermanos Holmes, aquella que podía hacerte estremecer y quebrarte en un momento sino estabas preparado.

— Agotador es tener que encontrar a estos dos — Y antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando entrar a la fría e imponente figura de Mycroft Holmes… figura que se esfumo en el momento en que vio Sherrinford en aquel lugar.

Lestrade se sorprendió al ver el rostro descompuesto de su novio, que incluso dejo caer su inseparable paraguas, pero en definitiva lo que más sorprendió al inspector de Scotlandyard fue ver como su novio pretendía huir como un niño asustado de su oficina, pero el hombre canoso se adelantó a sus movimientos y lo dejo atrapado entre la puerta cerrada y su cuerpo, siendo que Mycroft casi temblaba.

— Oh, ¿aún sigues siendo un niño malvado que quiere huir de su hermano, Miccie? — Soltó con petulancia el hombre mayor, riendo divertido al ver a su hermano así. — ¿De nuevo rompiste tu dieta?, si lo vuelves a hacer te volverás una bola, Miccie.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, S-Sherrinford? — Lestrade supo que la situación iba demasiado mal cuando escuchó tartamudear a Mycroft, cosa que en su vida pensó en oír.

— Mamá te extraña, Miccie, a ti y a Sherly, son unos malos niños que no han ido a visitarla en un buen tiempo. — Soltó con seriedad Sherrinford, alejándose del aturdido político, comenzando a jugar con el bastón que tenía en sus manos, observándolo. — Quiero que me lleves a la casa de Sherly, si me ve a mi llegar primero es capaz de brincar por la ventana, pero si entras tú me das la posibilidad de cortarle toda vía de escape. Y creo que comprendes que si lo dejas escapar, si alguno de tus gestos lo llega a delatar, lo pasaras mal, querido Miccie.

— C-Claro que no lo delataré, Sherrinford… — El político intentó recobrar su compostura, arreglándose su traje y se sorprendió al ver como Lestrade le sonreía, como intentando tranquilizarle, mientras le ofrecía el paraguas que había botado a penas entrar.

— También vendrá tu novio, mamá quiere conocerlo — Sherrinford habló como dejando en claro que no había lugar a replicas. — Mientras estemos con Sherly, le dirás a tu ayudante que consiga un traje de la talla del señor Lestrade.

— P-Pero yo tal vez tenga trabajo — Intentó excusarse Lestrade, pero la fría mirada del mayor de los Holmes lo congelo.

— Irá, señor Lestrade, punto, ahora salgamos de aquí — Abrió la puerta haciendo la seña con su bastón de que salieran primero, siendo que Mycroft iba con un gesto casi asustado, mientras Lestrade salía claramente confundido de su propia oficina, pensando que él sólo había querido un día tranquilo, una noche tranquila, cenar, ver una película o algo así… pero al parecer al estar con un Holmes, aquellas opciones eran meras ilusiones.

**TBC.**

_**Ich glaube an Sherlock**_

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**__ Bueno, les presento mi nuevo fic, sobre los hermanos Holmes. Esperó que les guste. Las aclaraciones que quiero hacer, es que Sherrinford sería el nombre que iba a tener Sherlock en un principio. _

_Por otro lado, según leí en wipedia y en otros sitios, se vieron en la necesidad de hacer un hermano mayor para Sherlock y Mycroft, por la misma razón que explica Sherrinford en el capítulo. En la Inglaterra de antaño el hijo mayor debía hacerse cargo de la mansión y de las tierras cuando el padre falleciera, cosa que de cierto modo en las novelas no podría caer Mycroft, debido a su trabajo y que vivía en otro lugar, por lo cual Sherrinford fue creado, aunque casi no nombrado en ningún libro, para que Mycroft y Sherlock fuesen "libres" de cierta forma._

_Esperó que les agrade Sherrinford, el siguiente capítulo es su reunión con el pequeño Sherly ~ Lo subiré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, ténganme paciencia, por favor, ¿sí?, la verdad es que estudio alemán y a veces se me va el tiempo memorizándome cosas._

_Por favor, dejen review si leen, se agradecen de verdad, mucho – mucho, pues así tengo sus opiniones~ sin nada más que decir, ¡sean felices!, ¡Auf Wiedersehen! ~_


	2. La llegada a Baker Street

**II**

"**La llegada a Baker Street,  
los tres Holmes juntos"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_1517 palabras según Word_

Los tres hombres sentados en aquel lujoso auto, el cual pertenecía al hombre que iba más callado que todos, incluso casi evitando respirar, como si de aquella manera fuera a librarse de aquella fría mirada, que era aún más gélida que las que él mismo poseía y hacía uso siempre que podía.

Por otro lado, el inspector de Scotlandyard no sabía si sentir pena o pánico por escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, pues no era nada usual ver al conocido "Hombre de Hielo" ser intimidado por una persona, siento intimidado de tal forma que parecía que rompería el mango de su paraguas de tanto que se aferraba a él, mientras que Sherrinford, el hombre que tenía en ese estado al político, seguía con la vista fija en su pequeño hermano, casi perforándolo con la vista.

Definitivamente Lestrade nunca había sido tan feliz de escuchar, por el conductor, que ya había llegado a Baker Street… al menos ahí tendría a John para apoyarse en medio de aquellos tres hermanos.

— Baja primero, Miccie, e intenta aparentar normalidad, sino ya verás. — Habló con voz seria el mayor de los Holmes, haciendo que el hombre asintiera y volviese a mantener su rostro serio de siempre, intentando pensar que nada pasaba, cuando en realidad sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque.

—

— Sherlock, el auto de Mycroft está afuera. — Comentó el hombre de cabello castaño claro, siendo que miraba curioso por la ventana como el nombrado Mycroft bajaba del vehículo, pero su atención volvió a posarse en el hombre recostado en el sillón, que aún estaba en pijama, con su bata puesta, pues no habían tenido ningún caso y Lestrade no había llamado en todo el día.

— Puede ser que traiga algo interesante… — Habló el hombre de pálida piel y de negruzco cabello, mientras abría sus grisáceos ojos, acomodándose mejor para escuchar el paso de su hermano entrar a la casa…

Pero no eran los siempre seguros pasos que su hermano daba cuando subía la escalera, claro que no sonaban nada parecido a aquellos pasos que parecían desbordar la elegancia que siempre tenía Mycroft Holmes. Estos pasos eran inseguros, con temor, como si una tormenta se avecinara.

Por su parte John Watson, intentó seguir hablándole algo, pero al ver que el detective consultor no le prestaba atención fue a la cocina a hacer un té, para hacer que al menos bebieran algo mientras se asesinaban con la mirada, pensó sin siquiera imaginarse el caos que abría dentro de poco.

Finalmente la figura de Mycroft Holmes entró al piso y Sherlock no perdió ningún detalle de su hermano.

— Traje impecable arruinado en los pantalones, doblados como si hubieras buscado escapar de algo, corriendo… interesante… porque tú no corres bajo ninguna circunstancia… — Comenzó a hacer su deducción, viendo como el político suspiraba pesadamente, dejando caer la escuálida máscara que llevaba, sorprendiendo más a su hermano menor. — estas aterrado… algo anda mal…

— Perdón, Sherlock… — Habló en apenas un murmullo, lo que hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran más, ¿qué había hecho su hermano?, ¿algo relacionado con Moriarty?.

Pero antes de que la línea de pensamientos del moreno se expandiera más, escuchó unos seguros pasos subir la escalera junto con los pasos de Lestrade…

— ¡¿Por qué lo trajiste?! — Gritó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a John, que salió rápidamente de la cocina, encontrándose con una escena… que era tan desconcertante, tan irreal que le hizo preguntarse si no estaría drogado o inconsciente.

Esas dudas vinieron a su mente puesto que la escena que le mostraban sus ojos era un Sherlock que se retorcía entre los brazos de su hermano Mycroft, que lo abraza por atrás, casi como evitando que el detective consultor saliera huyendo de aquella sala.

— ¡No me dejaras solo con ese monstruo! — Gritaba con fuerza Mycroft, aferrándose más al delgado cuerpo de su hermano, casi como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Suéltame Mycroft! ¡No quiero que me vea! — Gruñía Sherlock, intentando escapar de aquellos brazos, pero los esfuerzos del menor de los Holmes fueron en vano, puesto que una elegante y fría voz, proveniente de la puerta, donde estaba parada la elegante figura de Sherrinford Holmes, apoyando su cuerpo en su bastón, mientras observaba a los otros dos Holmes discutir, lo hizo detenerse, pues toda vía de escape ya estaba sellada.

— Querido Miccie, querido Sherly… siéntense ahora mismo. — John y Lestrade, que estaba detrás de Sherrinford, vieron sorprendidos como los dos nombrados se sentaron casi de inmediato en el sillón, pero había una clara diferencia entre ellos… Mycroft parecía aterrado, de alguna forma, mientras que Sherlock igual parecía aterrado, pero más desafiante.

— Sherrinford, ¿qué haces en mi casa? — Aquello era lo que más odiaba Sherlock, no podía descifrar nada de su "querido" hermano mayor.

— Tan impaciente como siempre Sherly. — La mirada de Sherrinford se posó en John, que parecía tan atónito con la situación como el buen Lestrade, que se notaba a mil kilómetros que sólo quería huir de ahí. — Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el Doctor Watson, le agradezco que controle a mi estúpido hermano pequeño, seguro Sherly le causa muchos problemas, por lo cual me disculpo.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿H-Hermano? Oh por Dios… ¿¡son tres!? — Exclamo completamente horrorizado John Watson, pues si ya tenía suficiente con Sherlock y las constantes visitas de Mycroft, ahora se le sumaba un tercer hermano del que nunca había tenido idea de que existía.

Verdaderamente los hermanos Holmes un día matarían a Gregory Lestrade y a John Watson.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, en que Sherlock pareció querer analizar a su hermano y en que John se había terminado tranquilizando y sirviendo una taza de té para cada uno para intentar hacer el ambiente menos hostil, el menor de los Holmes suspiró y dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar sin ninguna curiosidad ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿A qué viniste, Sherrinford? — Exclamó observando con sus profundos ojos grisáceos a los de su hermano, pero John vio sorprendido como a los segundos desviaba la mirada, casi como si no pudiera mantenerle un duelo de miradas al Holmes mayor.

Por otro lado Sherrinford estaba sentado con suma elegancia en el sofá, con su bastón descansando a un lado de su pierna, apoyado en el sofá en que se encontraba, mientras bebía casi con deleite la taza de té que el doctor le había entregado.

— Pues veras Sherly, el que yo sea el hermano mayor y deba ser el terrateniente de la mansión, viviendo con madre en ella y cuidándola, no significa que debo ser el único hijo en hacerlo, para algo están ustedes también. — Su fría voz hizo que Mycroft y Sherlock se removieran incomodos en el sofá.

— S-Siempre l-llamó a mami…

— Llamar por teléfono una vez a la semana no es ir a verla, Miccie — Los fríos ojo se posaron sobre Mycroft Holmes, que parecía un niño regañado en vez del hombre más importante del gobierno británico.

— Mami debe entender que ya estamos grandes, Sherrinford — Intentó contra atacarle Sherlock, intentando parecer seguro en su argumento y en sus palabras.

— ¿Lo dice el "hombre" que la última vez que hizo una estupidez y termino en la cárcel llamó enseguida a su mami, para que lo fuera a sacar de ahí, Sherly? — John miró a Lestrade, casi preguntándole con la mirada cuando había sido aquello y Lestrade le hizo una seña que al parecer quería decir que hace dos años había sucedido aquello.

— Ese no es el punt…

— El punto es que iras ahora mismo hacía tu cuarto, te pondrás tus pomposas y caras prendas de vestir y estarás aquí en cinco minutos. Miccie te acompañara, pues si intentas huir, hará un alboroto, porque él no podrá seguir tu paso. — Sherlock gruñó con fuerza y se levantó siendo seguido por Mycroft, dejando en la sala a John, Lestrade y Sherrinford, que terminaba con su taza de té y la dejaba con suavidad en la mesita frente a él. — Le agradezco el té, Doctor Watson, y lamento no haberme anunciado con anterioridad antes de venir a visitarlos, pero comprenderá que si lo hacía de esa forma, Sherly era capaz de huir del país para no encontrarse conmigo.

— N-no hay problema, Sherrinford. — Intentó sonar despreocupado John, pero realmente no podía evitar estar tan alerta con ese hombre, que parecía mucho más… inteligente… que Mycroft y Sherlock juntos.

— ¿Por qué te temen tanto? — Habló Lestrade, sorprendiendo a John, pues el mismo había querido preguntar aquello, pero no se había atrevido.

— Es simple, mi querido Inspector… — Le sonrió Sherrinford a ambos, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que solían mostrar los Holmes. — Porque ninguno de mis queridos hermanos puede leerme… mientras yo puedo leerlos a ellos, porque parecen un libro abierto, y me temen también, porque nunca pudieron mentirme, ni siquiera cuando perfeccionaron sus técnicas, además, soy el hermano mayor, siempre tome ventaja.

Los dos hombres asintieron a sus palabras, pero pronto se pusieron a pensar en que sería de ellos. Era clarísimo que los llevarían a la mansión Holmes… la cosa es si podrían salir de ahí vivos y logrando contar lo que paso, pues en este momento John sentía… que Afganistán era mucho más seguro…

**TBC.**

_¡Hola!, ¡guau!, de verdad muchas gracias por lo review y los favoritos que le dieron a esta historia. Espero que les agrade el transcurso de la trama. _

_Sé que es algo Ooc algunas características, como el miedo que Mycroft y Sherlock sienten, pero creo que al tener al frente de ellos a un hombre al que jamás han podido analizar y saber que piensa, entrarían en pánico, pues no tendrían escudos contra él. Además, seamos sinceros, los hermanos mayores son unos abusadores con los hermanos pequeños :c_

_En el siguiente capítulo al fin llegaran a la Mansión Holmes y serán reveladas algunas cosas sobre Sherrinford, no puede ser tan gruñón por nada, ¿verdad?._

_¡Por favor, sigan comentando, cada review me saca una sonrisa y son muy apreciados por esta humilde servidora!~_

_Cuídense, coman chocolate, duerman harto, disfruten de la vida ~ ¡Badguy fuera!_


End file.
